Loveless
by Tsuna69
Summary: Alibaba is king and everybody loves and adore him but it still pains him that he couldn't save Hakuryuu so he would do anything to save him, but Olba is against Alibaba to see him or do anything that involves that murder, he still hasn't forgiven him. Everything the love Olba has for Alibaba is different from the love he has for him, making Olba question it as well.


**A new story with a new pairing AlibabaxOlba, just loved the pairing after reading the latest manga**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Alibaba Saluja is what most people call their savior, somebody they look up to, or just your friends who you can talk to him about everything but that nineteen year old didn't think he was that great, all became he wasn't able to get that one friend back, the one who spite the kou empire into two kingdoms. These thought always went through his head everyday but even if he thought it there was nothing he could do.

"Your highness." The door opened and girl stood there. The girl worked at the kingdom as the maid, Alibaba had offer her a job so she would be able to feed her two little brothers, he had also told them to stay in the palace since they had nowhere to stay at.

"Just call me, Alibaba." He would tell everybody. He didn't like being call this title instead he liked being call his name since that way he would feel at ease. " What is it that you need?" The blond asked. The girl handed a small envelop to Alibaba. Alibaba hadn't relieve a letter for a long time, so it was strange he got one suddenly since if they want to talk they usually, just show up out of the blue like Sinbad does.

* * *

When Alibaba read the letter he ran out of the room without a word to the maid. The letter was from Hakuryuu, his old friend. He wanted to see him and maybe this time Alibaba could stop Hakuryuu what he was doing, create another war. While he ran he bump onto somebody and heard growl of, "Watch where you're going!" He looked up to short white hair and freckle around his nose.

Alibaba looked shocked when he saw the man. " Jafar-san?" Jafar doesn't like coming to Balbadd so it was surprising seeing him. Jafar stared at Alibaba and asked once again without words this time. Alibaba explained to him about the letter he got and was going out for a bit, Jafar didn't like it but nothing bad ever happened when they met.

"Are taking him with you?" Jafar asked. By him Alibaba knew who he meant and there was no where in hell he was going to take that pirate with him, he will only make things worse. By the different expression on the blond's face Jafar got his answer.

"By the way, why are you here?" Alibaba asked.

"Our king has some business but i guess we will have to disuse that when you return." He smiled.

Alibaba hurried out of the palace before anybody could see, meaning him most of all.

* * *

Jafar was just about to go find his king when he saw the dark hair boy, which his right hair is braided.

"Jafar-san." The boy called out waving his hand. Jafar was going to just sneak away but the boy spotted him before he could do that.

"Have you seen Alibaba?" Was Jafar suppose to lie here, "I did see him awhile ago." Well Jafar did see Alibaba.

"Where?" The pirate asked.

Jafar didn't know what to say to this boy, Alibaba didn't want this boy to know where he was headed but lying is not something Jafar likes doing, that's Sin's job.

"So." The boy asked once again.

"I saw him running toward front entrance but that was awhile ago." He wasn't really lying since he did see Alibaba go that way, so he was safe.

"Thanks, Jafar-san."

"Olba, do you need something from him?" Jafar asked. Olba was about to leave but stopped when Jafar called out to him,"I just want to see him." He said as he ran off.

* * *

Sinbad was looking forward to meet Alibaba for so long but when Jafar informed him that he had to do something, they had to wait. Sin wasn't a patient guy so he always ended up doing something else, but like Jafar who was reading a book, Sin didn't like reading at all. Sin kept going back and fort of the room that they were in and Jafar notice this and it was annoying him.

"Can't you just stay still!" Jafar yelled. Sin shook his head in disagreement since he couldn't do what Jafar said, "I need something to do, besides reading a boring book."

"Hurry up, Alibaba." Jafar thought as he tried to read his book and try to ignore his stupid king.

* * *

Olba went to the front entrance but Alibaba was not there thats when he saw his fellow pirates.

"Hey!" He called out to them,"Birgit,Aion,Bhor and Yon."

"What's up?" Yon asked.

"Have you guys seen Alibaba?"

"Yea, he was going into town." Birigit said.

"You know ever since we met Alibaba again you been really attached to him."Aion said, he then remembered when Alibaba saved them all, maybe that's why Olba is really close to him but they are to but its different with Olba.

"Well i can't leave him alone." Olba said and headed toward town to search for his king.

* * *

Alibaba was waiting in the place that Hakuryuu had mention on the letter, but this part of town was really quiet and there wasn't many people, was it just him since he felt like eyes were glaring at him. Suddenly he saw a shadow appeared, he smile but his smile faded away when he saw a group of men standing before him.

"See, i told you he would fall for the letter." Alibaba could not believe the words that came of one of the men's mouth, all of this was just a set up.

"Why don't you give us some cash?" Another said.

Alibaba was about to take out his small sword and deal with these guys but before he could they were taken care of.

"Olba, why are you here?" Alibaba asked.

"I was looking for you and here i find you in trouble."

Olba seem to always jump in when he's about to take care of things himself.

"I could of taken care of this." Alibaba said.

"I know." Olba smiled.

* * *

Alibaba and Olba arrived back in the palace, Alibaba was tired so Olba took him to his room to retired and asked him to tell Jafar tomorrow he would speak with him and Sinbad, but before Olba a question was in his mind.

"What were you doing in that side of town anyway?" He asked. Alibaba sure didn't want to answer this since he had a bad feeling about it.

"Tell me the truth." Olba said eyeing then blond with a scary face that even scared Alibaba. Alibaba knew he could not lie so he had to tell the truth,

"I got a letter from Hakuryuu."

That name was the name Olba did not like one bit and when coming out of Alibaba's mouth.

"But, it was a fake."

"I told you many times, that don't do anything involving that guy."

"But, it was a fake letter."

"I don't care!" He yelled and left the room.

"I made him mad." Alibaba thought, he knew that Olba would get mad that's why he didn't mention about the letter in the first place, and if he had told him right away then Olba wouldn't have let him go alone.

"He's still a kid."


End file.
